Freak Magnet
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Fighting to shake off an obsessive Milla and reassure his girlfriend he still cares, Boq goes to a friendly blond who will help him. But is it already too late? Sequel to Geek Magnet. For Ashley SOMEWHAT HIATUS
1. Wicked Witch

**Freak Magnet**

_Very much a sequel to Geek Magnet. I reccomend you read that first. *hint,hint* ANYWHU! YES there are tryouts for the football team. Some schools don't have them (this is true), but mine does so!  
Ps: It's my dear Boqqy's POV :o) well... most of the time... might switch it up_  
~obsessive-elphaba

Well, today was the big day. That's right: football tryouts. Fiyero and I, the Thropp brother-in-laws to be (unless we want to be murdered by Frex), are trying out. Nessa's still bummed about not being able to do cheerleading. "It's not like it was my fault I fell." She had grumbled.

"Look on the bright side." I shrugged. "I'm taller than you again!" She just kept on glaring at me.

Football tryouts was supposed to be a smash. I had practiced for a while. It'd been about three weeks after the school's musical let out. And about two weeks since Nessa got back into that chair of hers. But Galinda and Elphaba are cheerleaders. "You think I'm going to make it?" I ask her.

"What?" Avaric laughs. "You're so short!"

"I could be a running back." I defend myself.

"Of course you'll make it." Nessa smiles at me.

"I believe in you." Another voice says.

We turn to see that girl Milla. I groan inwardly. Sure, there's nothing wrong with Milla (SHE IS A FREAK!) except that she has the biggest crush on me. "Hey, Milla." I nod politely, as unawkwardly as I possibly could manage.

"I'll be cheering you on!" She waves some of those bally... confetti-ish... cheerleading stuff. Pum-pums or something. WHATEVER. She was flirting with me, yet again.

And by the looks of it, Nessa was noticing it as well. "Good luck." She smiles, topping that off with a short kiss. That's when I run onto the field. Like a big game sort of scene from the movies.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Tryouts sucked. I was the shortest guy on the team. The coach kept looking down at me (literally and figuratively) as bad. I was really fast, but I need to work on evading tackles. I left with a face full of dirt and an annoying Avaric "just pulling my leg" about how bad I sucked. I would argue, but unfortunately, he's the coach's son and obviously had more practice time for this than the "stupid musical." I was starting to like the musical more and more. Why wouldn't I? That's where it all started, but I'm too bummed right now to go to a flashback. Elphaba glances back at Nessa and me in her car. She probably thinks we should be making out, based on the stories I've heard of her and Fiyero.

"How was football?" She asks me.

"Suckish." I cross my arms.

"You didn't suck." Nessa rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time.

"I did!" I say back.

"Says who? Avaric? You gonna believe _him_?" She raises a confused eyebrow. I never forgave Avaric for anything, but he still had a strong skill in football. He would know who sucks and who doesn't. Saying "sucks" this much is making me insane. I cross my arms stubbornly. "Oh my Oz." She sighs, giving me a small smile.

"You should dump him, Rosey." Galinda says from the front. I didn't even realize she was there. "He obviously cares more about that dummy than you."

"WHAT?" I say. "Not at all."

Galinda collapses in fits of giggles. "Boqqy's gay, Rosey! Dump him quick!" Boqqy?

I roll my eyes, Nessa gives me a smirk. "Wooo-weee, Boq. What am I going to do with you? It would make sense Mr Argile."

"I can't believe you're even bringing that up." I roll my eyes.

"What happened to Mr Argile?" Elphaba asks.

"NOTHING!" I shout before Nessa can stop her fits of giggles.

"I'll tell my version if you don't." She splutters.

I give her a warning look. "You wouldn't dare..." She just keeps giggling, assuring me that she indeed would. "Fine..." I sigh looking at my feet. "I fell asleep in the dressing room and Crope and Tibbett put make up on me. That's all-"

"AND" Nessa continues, "he stumbles out half asleep and Miss Reign calls 'Miss Argile get in position!' She did it on purpose, too. And Boq, still drowsy, blinks and says..." She leaves it blank for me to fill in.

"No, ma'am. I'm Mr Argile. Mr Argile Drag." I muttered.

They burst out laughing, all three of them. I realize I would receive no sympathy. "Oh, Boqqy, for now and forever you will be our little drag queen!" Galinda says, her voice a pitch too high for my ears to not ring.

Nessa kisses my cheek. "Get over it." I immaturely rub the kiss off.

"You're not a nice person. You're a wicked witch - you are." I whine sarcastically.

Nessa falls silent; Galinda gasps. Elphaba glares at me from the mirror. "I was joking." I say after a while. Please make that better.

"Boq, you do _not_ joke like that! Not to Rosey, ever! I will do terrible things to you if you ever say that again." Galinda puts her hands on her hips.

"The same." Elphaba says.

"That's your warning. Next time we tell Frex." The blond turns back around.

I look back to Nessa sadly. I'm confused, but I want to make it better, right? "I'm sorry." I say softly.

Giving me a tiny smile, she shrugs. "It's okay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Witch thing came from inside Team Emily - so Ash, you would get it. But you're probably all confusified like Boqqy with where it comes in. Well this is just a prologue. Hope you like it! :o)  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	2. Honors Math

_Hi! Miss me? Well, my beloved Esme wants me to continue this and she's so swankified. I do have a request for her to write Enchantifying since she's updated everything else. I'm about to go to choir now. REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_

The first week of a new semester of high school. I'm still in History with Nessarose, Life Science with Elphaba, and Honors Math with, strangely, Galinda and Fiyero. The seats are alphabetical and the two sit together. Galinda huffs and calls me over. "Tell Mister Tiggular to leave me alone."

"What did you do this time?" I roll my eyes at Fiyero, an amused smile on my face.

He stares at me desperately. "Tell her to tell Elphaba that-"

"Elphie doesn't want to talk to you!" Galinda interrupts. "You're a huge heartless idiot! Go away!"

"I sit here." He replies sinking into his chair. "Sweet Lurline..."

Sitting in my seat in the back, I see the two argue the rest of class. I wonder why. I pick up my things and begin to seek out Nessa's locker. Of course, I had to be stopped by Milla. "Hi, Boq." She smiles widely.

"Hey, Milla." I nod slowly. "Uh, what's up?"

Seemingly lighting up with my feigned interest, she grins ear to ear. "Well, I have math after lunch, and I saw you just left the class. I was wondering what we do. Is the teacher nice?"

"Oh, Ms. Flynn is nice, but I'm in Honors Math so..."

"Oh, silly me. Of course, it's no surprise. You're so smart, Boq." She giggles at her mistake.

"Thanks. Hey, I have to meet Nessa now, so I'll see you later." That's when I make my escape.

Running down the hall I hear Galinda and Nessa talking. "So, Fiyero was in your math class?"

"Ugh! Yes! He was so horrindifferous! I swear I'd hurt him if Boqqy hadn't come along." Galinda groans.

"Speaking of Boq... you don't think he's going to... dump me?"

Galinda gasped. "Rosey! No! Boqqy isn't like that. Besides," I can tell she smiles at this, "you deserve each other."

Mumbling, Nessa replies, "You said the same thing about Elphaba and Fiyero. And it all started with wicked witch..." She mumbled.

"Just because Fiyero called your sister that doesn't mean you'll fall down the same path. Boq was just joking."

"Fiyero used to joke. And Elphaba didn't even do anything..."

"Stop doubting yourself. You are a very beautiful girl. You have very many people that care for you. Don't think he'd get off the hook for breaking your heart. He'd have to go through me and Elphie and Frex. He isn't going to break up with you."

"No, he is not." I say, walking in at this point. "Why would you even think that?"

"Nothing. Just being paranoid as usual." Nessa smiles softly.

Galinda gives me a grin. "You two have fun. Play safe." She giggles and skitters off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everything is great most of lunch. Ice cream sundaes rock. Whip cream flies. Then there's Fiyero... I had put the story together. Everyone was mad at Fiyero because he broke up with Elphaba and called her a witch. Now Nessa is paranoid, and Fiyero wants to talk to his ex. "Mister Tiggular." Nessa comments as he approaches our table.

"Please, Nessa, not you too." He sighs.

"What do you want." She says icily.

"Can you deliver a message to Elphaba?"

Nessa crosses her arms. "Talk to her yourself. Let's go, Boq." She instructs and rolls away.

Not glancing at Fiyero, I nod and follow behind. Oh joy, he's in all my classes alongside one of the Thropp sisters or Upper Uplanders. I was going to be that line of peace in between two wars. Hooray.


	3. Help Wanted

_For HiImDancingThroughLife because she's HiImDancingThroughLife. And for iWitchOfTheEast because I haven't heard from her in a while and want to be up-to-dated... wait a minute *slaps forehead* we're connecting plenty on facebook. Anyway this is also for anyone who reviews. Oh yes, Kona-chan has to write that Shadamy for me. PWEASE? I'd call you pookie but then Esme would kill me -_-  
~obsessive-elphaba_

---

Life Sciences... Elphaba and Fiyero. And Milla. The ex-flames have to sit next to each other (what is the deal with teachers and alphabetical order?), while I have to sit in the back next to... "Milla?" I ask. This was definitely not the way Milla was supposed to look.

"Oh, hi, Boq! Fancy meeting you here!" Oh? You don't know my schedule?

That wasn't the important thing. "Milla... What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She bats innocent eyes at me.

"Uhh..."

"Oh this?" She signals to her chair. "I fell at cheerleading and broke my leg. I'm a big klutz."

I nod. "You fell at cheerleading and broke your leg... so you're in a wheelchair?" Now that story sounded familiar.

"Yeah, suckish right? Now I can't do cheerleading." She fake sighs then giggles like Galinda.

"How come there's no cast on your leg?" I ask.

Milla seems to pause and looks down at her bare ankles. "There's no cast on Nessa's legs." She replies dryly.

"Yeah there is, that's why she wears those baggy jeans all the time." I say evenly.

And she's got no lie to cover it up. Sweet Oz! "Milla, I'm sorry, but I'm not dating Nessa because she's in a wheelchair. I have real feelings for her, and you might as well hear the truth now before I have to tell someone."

"Tell someone about what?" A much-too-peppy-to-be-Elphaba said.

"Nothing." I say, not wanting the green girl to get suspicious.

"Uh, nice wheelchair, Milla. What happened?"

Milla looked startled by her voice and stalled. "Uh... I fell out of a tree. Broke my leg."

"You don't have a cast?" Elphaba asked.

"It's not _that _bad." I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment. It is not fun having a stalker.

---

Nessa rolled up to me in the cafeteria, and I handed her a smoothie. "Hey." She smiles.

"Guess what." I say lightly. She takes a sip of the smoothie, so I continue. "Milla broke her leg. She fell at cheerleading practice, and she's in a wheelchair."

Nessa nearly chokes on her smoothie and forces out a laugh. "Haha! That sounds scarily familiar." She's obviously uncomfortable.

"She doesn't look near as cute as you." Her pale cheeks flush, and I give her a small kiss.

"Well, I have to go." She says after a while and starts to roll away, smoothie in hand. I decide to leave, too, and head to my locker. Something odd happens though. I hear the pitter-pattering of little feet and small voices.

One voice is quite clear. "You mustn't think that way, Rosey! I know Boqqy doesn't love that girl! She's a freak, really. Besides! If he didn't love you, why would he still be with you." Right! Galinda knew how to cheer up my Nessa!

"But, Galinda... he's always talking about all the little things Milla does, and how much he hates them... but sometimes hate can lead to love." There's my girl with her lack of confidence again.

"Shut up! You and Boqqy are the perfect couple!" Galinda was serious now. She never said shut up... ever.

"You said the same thing about Elphie and Fiyero..." I heard before silence. "I have to go." Nessa said after a while, leaving Galinda frowning in the hallway.

Now was my chance. "Galinda." I hissed.

"Boq-" I slap a hand over her mouth.

"I heard your conversation with Nessa." I whisper.

Her eyes light with a certain fire, and she mumbles through my hand something along the lines, "I wear to the Unnamed God if you wet any of that stuff happen I'll handle to my belt."

I remove my hand. "The thing is, I don't want any of that stuff to happen. You have to help me. I want her to be sure how I feel." I whisper.

"And how exactly do you feel?" She asked me.

I blushed at this. "What?"

"You have _feelings_ for Rosey. What are they?"

Fuming at my reddening face and her bouncy giggles, I mumble, "I don't know, but I'll never be able to find out if she thinks I love _Milla _of all people."

"Persnickety aren't we?" Galinda giggles. "Why, I know exactly what to do. Come on." She grabs my hand and literally skips off with me. I'm not _too _sure what is going on.

_---_

_That enough obsessive from your Elphie. Not story Elphie but author Elphie. Did I make Milla crazy enough? And I'm thinking Boqqy is going to be a sweet romantic type. How about you? Review?_


	4. Posters and Tuxes and Problems! Oh my!

_Oh, wow, I'm terrrible aren't I? It's been months! Well, you readers are lucky because this is basically the only story NOT indefinitely abandoned! WOOP! So- many thanks goes to ElianaMargalit (I added your bumper sticker on facebook and was like "OMB is that her?"), Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba (You get your backstory okay, crazy :D), TheGirlDefyingGravity (ROSEY!), DefyingPopular (my honeybear), LEXIRENT97 (I need to nickname you... tell me some things you really love - other than RENT! Haha), and ghostly bender (your penname scares me for some reason) for reviewing all chapters! Well, here goes. Who knows where it'll go. Catch that RENT reference in those two sentences and you win ka-friggin-awesome points (like awesome points but better.) I'm living in America, so I am what I own... **I don't own Wicked, therefore I am not. *sobs***_

* * *

At the end of the day I revved to Nessa's class as fast as I could. Fortunately, Milla wasn't as skilled at rolling as my _girlfriend _was, and I made it! "Oh, hi, Boq." She seemed surprised I had gotten there before anyone had even left the class.

Before I could answer a peppy voice said, "Boqqy! I didn't know you were in this class?"

"I'm... not," I reply and nod repetitively as Galinda lets it sink in that I want some privacy. Her eyes widen with realization as she scurries away. I remember I used to scurry after her. Wow that was a while ago. "Hey," I start again rolling her in the opposite direction of the lockers.

Squirming a bit, she tries to detach herself from my grip. She hates it when people push her around. "Boq, let me go!" She mumbles before soon admitting defeat.

"Look," She looks at the huge hand-painted poster that said "Happy Three Week Anniversary" and was signed by nearly a bajillion friends from the music department and cheerleading squad and stuff... I can see her face and say with a high pitched voice, "Oh yeah that was today!"

She smiles and hits me, "Shut up. I forgot, okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just... a lot going on," there, the light in her eyes is dead. Which means she's either a) just had some strange thing happen and she died, or b) she's lying.

I repeat the question. "What's wrong?"

She says nothing and looks back up at the poster. "How many people signed it?" she asks desperately wishing to change the subject.

I sigh, and let her. "About five thousand."

"You would think. You did this all for me?"

Before my tongue slips up and says the typical "yes" I think about it. "For us," I decide on. With all the Milla trouble and Fiyero trouble and my big mouth, _we _needed something special, I think.

Apparently Nessa thinks the same because she smiles big and that light returns. "Thanks, Boq. You know I'd love to spend the day with you, but Father-"

"Doesn't allow after-school dates unless planned three days in advanced. And he must know where you are at every second of every minute, and it can't last more than four hours," I never thought I'd say this, but I just quoted Frexspar Thropp. Yeah, he should write a book called "Every Strict Father Should Say This To His Daughter's Boyfriend." I might tell him this, too.

Nessa smiled at me. "I know; Father can be a madman, but he loves me."

I was going to say "Too much" but sided against it.

* * *

After I helped Nessa into Frex's car, I went to see Galinda. She told me to meet her after school by her car. She also said I'd know which one was hers. And I did. Minus the lights she was flashing to get my attention, Galinda Upland had a pink car. That's not a shocking as one might think. I just want to know _where _she got it from. "So..." I start awkwardly. You can't imagine how awkward it is having _only _Galinda to talk to. It's like... having only grapes to eat. Sure, the grapes are good for a while, but then it just makes you insane. Which I guess makes Elphaba insane for putting up with her all the time. "How did Fiyero and Elphaba break up?"

Galinda sighs exasperatedly, "Oh, Boqqy it was terrible!" I'll have to get used to that name... "It was around midnight, and Elphie was making him dinner and then she accidently spilt some hot water on him, which got all over his school notes - which is odd because I didn't know he took notes. He was so upset he got the remains of the water in his cup - which was actually coffee - and poured it on her! Shouting occurred. Everybody woke up just in time to see Elphie soaking wet and fuming. You could hear Fiyero scream out the door 'You're a wicked witch, Elphaba Thropp!'" Galinda sighed and bowed her head a bit in sadness. "You see, he had no right to do that."

I decided that Galinda's opinion was slightly biased, but it was all I had for now. I also made a mental note to not take Nessa to any movies about witches. "Where are we going?" I ask to set a different mood.

"To the tux shop," Galinda replies with a smile.

"... What?"

"You and Rosey have a date tomorrow, right? Take her dancing!" Galinda was exuberant. It was the perfect plan, except...

"Nessa can't dance."

Galinda rolls her eyes. Weird, I thought that was Elphaba's trick. "Which is why we're going to practice wheelchair dancing afterward."

I blink, "Wheelchair dancing?"

"You're going to dance with a wheelchair," she says plain as day.

I think about it for a while. "And this helps me show her I don't like Milla, how?"

"Because, you're going to get her a special present. Besides, Milla thinks you're going to see Alvin and the Chipmunks," Galinda tosses her hair as if it were so simple.

"What am I supposed to give her?"

Galinda groans, "You're such an idiot. Don't you watch movies? Girls eat up that romantic crap that never actually happens!"

That was when I realized I needed to shut up. Galinda Upland does not say "crap." I didn't even think she was capable of it. She smiles at me, "Which is why you're going to make it happen. Just like the movies."

Movies end. And what the heck happens after? Sweet Oz, I need to stop questioning everything. Why am I so nervous anyway? I'm Boq... Holy Shiz what's my last name?! I'm in control. I _know_ I don't like Milla (hate is such a strong word... that I feel,) and it's my duty to spread my knowledge. I keep quiet for a while, "Oh, Boqqy (at least she's not calling me Biq anymore) you and Nessa are more alike than you know realize!"

"Like how?" I ask, enjoying the light mood.

"You both have problems with one another," she giggles like mad.

I on the other hand am confused, "Nessa has a problem with me?" I whisper so soft Galinda doesn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I don't have a problem with Nessa..."

Galinda nods, "Yes, you do. I believe you said you don't want her to think you love Milla anymore. You want to change her mind because you have a problem with it."

"Well, that I have a problem with because I don't want Nessa to be left ignorant, for she is very smart." I still want to know what she has against me...

Galinda nods, "At least you're not in denial. (A/N: remember that word?)"

I suddenly feel like not talking. Nessa has a problem with me, AND she's in denial of it? I've heard Galinda was one of Nessa's best friends. She would know. Nessa used to always be all "I have plans with Galinda." Wouldn't the perky blonde know something like this? Ugh, I hate puberty.

* * *

_The ending statement was a bit off-the-top-of-my-head. I needed a way to keep you guys guessing (: I'm a wicked witch! Also, I think I might have an allergic reaction to OXY and it's not going away even after I wash my face :( IT ITCHES! PS, I haven't said this in a while but... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT! (or both)  
~obsessive-elphaba_


	5. Dr Boq

_I'm BAAAACK! So, after rereading the last chapter, I decided Boqqy is the sweetest guy in the world. Then I slapped myself because it was a three WEEK anniversary. Who the heck does weekiversaries? Whatevs, now I bet you're wondering what Nessarose Thropp has against our cute and sweet Boqqy, yes? I am debating whether you'll find out in this chapter or not... PS: How many of you have started calling Boq "Boqqy" because of this?  
~obsessive-elphaba_

* * *

I felt rather dumb. In front of me was an empty wheelchair with a handicap free blonde sitting in it teaching me how to dance... With a wheelchair. She had choreographed dances to all the popular songs they might play at the Ozdust Ballroom (cuz if teenagers hang out there, you know they aren't playing Beethoven of Bach.) This included Jump On It and I'm not sure how she did it, but I learned how to get a wheelchair to "jump on it." It was actually pretty cool.

"So, Boqqy, how did your football try outs go?" She asks rather wobbly on her feet after an hour of sit dancing.

I shrug casually, helping her to her bed, "It was suckish, as I said before."

"But did you find out what part you got?"

At this I chuckle at her theatrical stand point, "No, I haven't heard what part I got."

Something tells me she's way loopy on something because she says, "Rosey really loves you."

"Galinda, are you feeling right?" I say feeling her forehead.

At this she giggles, "No, I have a case of telling-you-Rosey-loves-you-disorder. Or TYRLYD for short."

"Well how can I, Dr Boq, cure you of this fatal disease?" It's a game now. All work is done and now we play.

"Surgery," Galinda stated abruptly, thinking she's won.

But alas, Dr. Boq knows what he's doing. "Oh really?" I ask, "Well, does this substitute?" I start tickling her and she laughs trying to bat my hands away.

Then there's a dramatic holy-crap-there's-a-dinosaur gasp that comes and she stops and stares. I stop as well and turn to the door. It was Nessa, and by the looks of it, she assumed that we were doing more than just innocent playing. "Nessa?" I try, "What are you doing here?"

She looks down, and another voice replies, "Studying. Yourself?" It was the heartbroken-tear-you-into-shreds Elphaba Thropp who probably assumed the same thing.

"Oh I was just..." What could I do? If I kept stuttering, Nessa'd never trust me, and I'd probably get badly beaten. If I did tell her the truth, she'd _still _never trust me, and I would be plump out of luck in the relationship world.

"Elphie, please, it's not what it looks like!" Galinda sat up quickly. "I was teaching Boq how to wheelchair dance, and then I got tired and dizzy, and then we started playing. It was nothing!" She called me Boq. They have to know she's telling the truth!

Elphaba didn't seem to believe her best friend. Then again, she had trusted Fiyero and he stomped her heart out, so she had good reason to be a little suspicious. On top of that, Elphaba loves her sister (who doesn't?) and didn't want to see her hurt. "Wheelchair dancing?" She raised an eyebrow.

I sigh and shrug, "I was going to surprise Nessa by taking her dancing. Galinda was helping me by choreographing some songs for me."

Everything was so tense. Nessa wasn't looking at me, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Elphaba was glaring at me to see if I were telling the truth. They both probably still thought I was cheating with Galinda... damn stupid Unnamed God! You're supposed help me in these kinds of situations!

"Boq," Nessa starts weakly, "why'd you go to Galinda for help?"

That was actually a really good question. Maybe that's the worst thing about it - Galinda. "Well, I knew she was one of your good friends, and I didn't want you to think I liked Milla and I couldn't ask Elphaba because I would have to come to your house and this whole thing wasn't what I expected. It was Galinda's idea the dancing and I just don't want to hurt and do you have a problem with me?" I said it all in about ten seconds. I squeezed the last part in just because I didn't expect her to understand my high-speed mouth...

Turns out I was wrong. "Do I have a problem with you?"

"Well," wait for it... "Galinda said we were both so alike cuz we both had problems with each other and she said mine was that I didn't want you thinking I loved Milla and then she said you were in denial of yours and I was just scared and right now I think I'm gonna wet my pants." Five seconds.

Elphaba looked kinda dizzy with the fast talking herself, but Nessa kept cool as a cucumber... weird I just compared my girlfriend to a cucumber when her sister's green. "You have a problem with Nessa?" Elphaba asked.  
"It was that I didn't want her to think I loved Milla or even remotely suspect it deep down in her conscience because Milla creeps me out and I'd much rather jump off a cliff than even think of liking her." I need to stop with this...

"Right, so you'd rather play with Galinda," Elphaba was back to the accusing.

I sigh and look down. Taking a deep breath I say in a normal speed voice, "I know this looks really bad, and no matter how many tuimes I explain it, they'll always be that pinch of doubt. I'm really sorry for what I've done. In all honesty, if I knew you were coming, I wouldn't have kept fumbling up that two step. Before I go, I just want to say..." this was taking a giant leap of faith... "i love you, Nessarose Thropp."

Bam, with that I ran as fast as the Roadrunner out the door and over to the nearest house. Little did I know who lived there...

* * *

_Bum. Bum. BUM! Drama! It's good to know that I haven't supplied much filler in this I don't think. So, we haven't figured out what Nessa's problem is nor what she thinks of Boq's proclamation. We also haven't a clue who this mysterious person lives here. Wanna guess? Click that gray greenish button! One more thing: How many people have called him Dr. Boq because of this chapter ^_^ REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT! (or both.)  
~obsessive-elphaba_


End file.
